1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a razor having a razor blade unit with razor blade means fixedly disposed in a plastic housing, and also having a handle, on a front end of which the razor blade unit is pivotably mounted via a forked holder that can be opened and closed to undo and establish the mounted state respectively. The razor blade unit, starting from a spring-loaded neutral position, is pivotable about a pivot axis that extends parallel to cutting edge means of the razor blade means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Razors are known where a razor blade unit is removably and pivotably mounted on the front end of the handle via a forked holder. With such pivot head razors, the forked holder of the handle engages the center of the underside of the razor blade unit, whereby the razor blade unit, starting from a spring-loaded neutral position, can be pivoted to both sides of this neutral position within a pivot range of 60.degree. to 70.degree..
Considerable torque is produced during the shaving process due to the great distance between the pivot axis of the forked holder of the handle and the cutting edge of the razor blade. This torque leads to an unreliable o unsafe guidance of the razor blade and hence to a risk that the user will be cut. Furthermore, the unstable introduction of force from a neutral position in two directions leads to varying contact pressures as a function of the pivot angle.
In addition, with the conventional razors, mounting of the razor blade unit on the handle is always effected in the center, which leads to unreliable guidance as well as to unavoidable play between the mounting bores and the pivot pins.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pivot head razor that during the shaving process can execute only slight pivot movements of the razor blade unit relative to the handle.